elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mount Anthor
Description It is in the last batch of mountains Northeast before you start heading into no mans land. It is Southwest from Winterhold. The fastest way is to fast travel to Saarthal and walk directly south, also it is possible that you will encounter Snowy Sabre Cats on the way. You may pass by the Statue of Azura on your way there. By climbing higher up the mountain, you will eventually reach Mount Anthor summit. This area will be inhabited by 2 conjurers if approached before completing the quest Dragon Rising History Mount Anthor's history can be traced back to the First Era, when King Olaf One-Eye subdued the great dragon Numinex in a legendary duel of Thu’ums, and brought him back to the fledgling town of Whiterun as a captive. It was then that the magnificent keep of Dragonsreach was rebuilt and renamed to serve as a cage for Numinex, whose head still adorns the Great Hall. Quests Malur Seloth of Winterhold will offer you a quest to kill the dragon that inhabits Mount Anthor. Killing the beast will earn you 500 *Bug: Sometimes the quest will instead direct the player to Solitude docks instead of Mount Anthor, and upon venturing to Mount Anthor, the player will find it dragonless. Possible fix (360) target a different quest and fast travel to the summit and it will appear. *Bug: Sometimes the quest will direct the player to Fallowstone Cave instead. The Dragon cannot be found inside the cave or in the hills above it. Strategies Because of the unique location of the perched dragon, it is possible to sneak up and around past it, so that you approach from its rear. From here you can actually sneak down the mountain peak and onto the stone structure the dragon is perched upon and perform a sneak attack. It's entirely possible to 1 hit kill the dragon with the right combination of skills, perks and enchanted attire - namely the Assassin's Blade perk (x15 damage from sneak attack) from the Sneak tree and Shrouded Gloves (x2 sneak damage from 1 handed weapons) obtained from the Dark Brotherhood. This combination would allow for a huge 30x damage multiplier. Even a lowly Iron Dagger can be enough to fell the beast. * By using the naturally formed archway just east of the bottom steps of the Word Wall, you can easily pick off the dragon with a Bow. Starting in the archway, get the dragons attention. You can start the battle off with the dragon having slightly less health by sneaking through the back of the archway''(North side)'' while it is sleeping, then shooting it while it is still on its perch. This does even more starting damage if you have the right Archery and sneak skill perks added''(up to x6 damage+critical+50% more critical; even more so with enchanted items).'' After the battle starts, hang around, just peeking out of the the north side of the archway, until you see the beast fly overhead and start to circle around in front of you. Duck back to the south side of the archway and the dragon should land in front of you on the north side. Facing north, you will want to hug the left side of the wall (this provides a natural rock shield from the dragons fire breath). Now just peak out, shoot the Dragon in the face, then duck behind the rock again before you get burned to a crisp. You can usually get in between 2 to 4 shots before it takes to the air again. Repeat last step until the Dragon gets to about half its health. Once it is below half health, it will be grounded and will stay on the north side of the archway. Then just rinse and repeat... keep shooting it in the face until it dies. This method also works with magic users as well. Although, if you start the battle with the Dragon still on its perch, start with an Electrical attack. Frost, Fire and Shout attacks will wake the dragon up before it is damaged, and it will fly into battle before the attack reaches it. Occasionally the dragon will hover, or land on top of the archway. When hovering, just make sure it can not see you, or you may get roasted, though it is quite possible to still hit it with one or two shots if you are careful. When on top, just wait underneath the archway until it starts flying again. Notes *Traveling to Mount Anthor from Alftand is possibly the quickest way of getting there, simply walk East and follow the path up to Anthor *There is a Word Wall where you learn an Ice Form Shout *There is an Alchemy Lab located here. *If the player has slain the dragon away from its nest (say, near the Shrine of Azura), a cleared status will appear on the map. However, if you go to Mount Anthor, there will be another dragon waiting for you. *The dragon here will respawn about once a week, this makes for great Dragon bone and Dragon scale harvesting. *There are six ore viens nearby that replenish themselves every week or two, along with some notable loot. There is a Corundum Ore Vein on the path between the Word Wall and Alftand. Two Iron ore veins, one barrelly north of the the arch in front of the wall, and one on the path that goes up south-east of the wall. From the peak of that path (this tends to be the easiest spot to start a climb up the mountain to the dragons perch), you can muddle/jump your way to the top of the mountain. There you will find a Moonstone Ore Vein just above where the dragon sleeps. One Quicksilver Ore Vein, and one Silver ore vein - \/ see below: **Tucked away between two small peaks just north-west, and slightly up from the Moonstone Ore Vein is a Dwemer shrine that is guarded by two Ice wraiths. There is a magic dwemer warhammer (sorry I forgot which one it was though) , two chests (containing a Soul Gem, two pieces of jewelry, and an Amulet of Dibella), a Quicksilver Ore Vein, '''and '''7 Potions on top of the shrine itself (note: unless you use Telekinesis, it is easy to loose the potions inside the snowbanks, or over the side of the mountain when attempting to get them). see:Mount Anthor Summit. '' All, including the Ice wraiths, respawn about once a week, with the exception of the hammer (that is a one time deal).'' :* South of Mount Anthor Summit, slightly down the mountain/cliff, there is a small outcrop with a worn with time ''flag stuck in it. There is a Silver Ore Vein there, as well as an Ebony weapon and an Ebony Helmet, and Satchel there. All respawn regularly. Bugs *Occasionally the Red Ancient Dragon that resides here will give you multiple Dragon Souls. Not all at once, but sinse it respawns regularly, there is a chance that each kill could give you another soul from the same dragon. *In rare instances, the dragon here will be invincible after taking the quest to kill it, meaning it will be impossible to kill it and finish the quest. You can fix this by reloading the game at a point before you went to the Mount Anthor. This should refresh the Dragons spawning and fix the problem. ''previous comment moved to talk Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Mountains Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Hold Locations Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Dragon Lairs Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations